Many components of vehicles are created through injection or compression molding processes where material is placed within a forming tool by being disposed within a cavity. Material can be disposed within the cavity in several methods that can include, in the case of a compression form, opening the form and placing the material within a forming cavity of the forming tool, where the compression tool joins together to compress the material into a predetermined shape that defines the vehicle component. In the case of an injection tool, the forming tool is joined together and the material is injected into the forming cavity to define the shape of the vehicle component.